Beacon Falls: Life with the supernatural
by Empireofmind
Summary: Welcome to Beacon Falls the home of the supernatural. Here you'll meet the three Salvatore siblings, the Gilbert siblings, and the duo of Scott and Stiles and many more. I am going to follow the story lines of each show and have each character do a POV. Also the lines are not going to be the same all the time.
1. Welcome to Beacon Falls

Elena's POV

 _Beacon Falls the place I call home; the only place I have called home. Everyone who lives here have lived here their whole lives, it's rare when we see new faces around here. It's also rare for someone to leave this town and to never come back, but the people who do get to leave never look back. I want to be one of those people._

"Elena, Stiles is here to pick you up!" My aunt Jenna yells from downstairs.

I quickly throw on a jacket I find slung over my chair and jog downstairs saying a quick bye to Jenna and Jeremy.

Stiles is my best friend he has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and sometimes I find myself questioning why I chose him to be one of my best friends. I quickly climbed in the jeep and Stiles pulled out of my driveway and headed down the road.

"How's Scott this morning?" I ask Stiles.

Last night Stiles was listening in on his dad's police scanner and heard about a dead body in the woods and decided it would be fun to drag Scott and I out into the woods in the middle of the night to see if we could find the body first. Stiles and I ended up getting caught and was sent home but Scott wasn't caught and was left in the woods alone, then I got a weird message from him really early this morning and tells me he was bitten.

Scott is my other best friend because there is no Stiles without Scott and vice versa.

Stiles shrugged, "I guess he's alright, I mean he's coming to school," he told me and I nodded in relief. If Scott was alright enough to come to school, it would mean he is going to live.

"What do you think bit him?" I asked Stiles as I stepped out of his jeep and went to stand in front of it with him so we could watch for Scott.

"I don't know but he said it was a big animal," Stiles informed me, "It obviously wasn't big enough to kill him because it definitely would've," he laughed.

I nudged Stiles in a scolding way for his choice of words, "Don't say that it isn't funny," I tell him and he just rolls his eyes.

I looked over across the driveway and noticed Bonnie and Caroline my other two friends walking towards the school, "Hey I'll see you in class I have to go," I tell Stiles.

Stiles nods, "Tell Caroline I said hello," he said in a sarcastic tone and I just scoffed before rushing to catch up to them.

Stiles and Caroline have a very complicated relationship, well actually it isn't complicated at all they just hate each other. I don't know what caused this hatred between the two but sometimes it is very annoying.

"Elena there you are!" Caroline squealed when she seen me, "How was your summer?" she asked.

I got a confused look on my face and Bonnie just shrugged, "Care I was with you almost every day over summer," I reminded her.

Caroline waved me off and went on talking about something else when I noticed Lydia walking in. Lydia Martin is the _'it'_ girl of Beacon Falls high and she lets everyone know it too. Poor Stiles has the biggest crush on her and she doesn't even know he exists. But who walked in behind Lydia Martin got my attention. A boy wearing a pair of dark sunglasses with a dark blonde hair and a girl with dark curly hair walked in beside of him.

"Who are they?" I asked Caroline nodding my head towards the two new kids.

"Oh they're Allison and Stefan Salvatore, they're twins and they just moved here with their uncle," Caroline answered quickly. Of course she knows Caroline Forbes knows everything.

"Well the guy is super-hot!" Bonnie explained giving me a wink. "This would be a perfect way to get over the Matt breakup," she suggested.

"Bonnie!" I scolded, "I don't even know this guy," I tell her.

Bonnie shrugs, "His name is Stefan and he's super-hot that's all you need," she winked at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, "Come on Bonnie we need to get to class," I said dragging her off and waving bye to Caroline.

Bonnie and I walked into our history class which we also shared with Scott, Stiles, and even Matt. I took my usual seat in front of Stiles and beside of Scott and Bonnie sat in the back beside of Matt. Just because he and I broke up doesn't mean I expect all my friends to shut him out. He and I have the same group of friends besides a few others.

Once everyone got into class our teacher turned around and sighed, "Alright I know you all are aware about the body in the woods but please focus on what is going on in this classroom," he said to us.

He started scribbling on the board when the principle walked in followed by the two new kids and he coughed to get the attention of the class. "Everyone this is Allison and Stefan Salvatore our new students please make them feel welcome," he said then just walked out.

Allison and Stefan gave each other a look before heading to empty seats, Allison sat in front of Scott and he had a big smile on his face and then handed her a pen.

Stefan went to the other end of the class and sat close to the back row and Bonnie couldn't keep her eyes off of him, none of the girls in the class could either.

After class ended I followed Stiles and Scott to their lockers and watched at Lydia approached Allison and began talking to her, "How is it that she's been here all of five minutes and she's already friends with Lydia?" I ask.

"She's hot," Stiles stated simply, "Beautiful people flock together Elena it's an unspoken rule," he told me. I looked over at Scott who was starring creepily at Allison.

"Scott it's rude to stare," I said poking fun at him and he gave me a playful smile and went back to his locker.

I found out that Scott thought he was bitten by a wolf but Stiles and I agreed that that would be impossible because there are no wolves in California and also the bite mark was no longer there like he claimed it to be so I just think it was a bad dream.

I stayed after school for their lacrosse tryouts like I always do, but this time was different, I can normally sit on the bottom bleacher and talk to Scott and Stiles but Scott was actually on the field.

"He really did practice over summer," I said proudly.

Stiles nodded, "Did he take gymnastics lessons as well?" he asked referring to that weird flip he done to score the goal.

I looked up at Lydia and the new girl Allison who were standing and cheering when Scott scored.

"Stiles," I said skeptically.

Stiles nodded, "I know," he said cutting me off. "Something isn't right," he whispered.

I watched the rest of practice and waited for them to come out of the locker room before telling them I was leaving with Caroline to go to the grill while they went back out in the woods to look for Scott's inhaler.

When Caroline and I got to the grill we went over and sat with Bonnie who already happened to be there.

"Hottie is here," Bonnie whispered as she nudged her head.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough Stefan was here playing pool with a couple guys I recognize from school.

"I'm going to talk to him," Caroline announced as she stood up and skipped over to the pool table.

Bonnie and I laughed at her enthusiasm, "So how was lacrosse tryouts?" Bonnie asked.

"Well Stiles was on the bench but Scott is starting," I tell her and her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Scott McCall? Our Scott?" she asked happily and I nodded in confirmation. "I bet Jackson is pissed," she chuckled.

"Yeah he's pissed," I told her and she laughed again.

After being at the grill for a couple hours Caroline drove me home and I prepared myself for another day.


	2. Bonfires and Werewolves

When I woke up this morning I got a text from Stiles telling me he is on his way to pick me up for something important. I tried thinking back to see if we had any plans but nothing came up. So why does he need to see me so bad?

I quickly started getting ready because I knew that once Stiles got here he wouldn't want to wait on me to finish getting 'dolled' up. Stiles is very impatient.

I pulled my hair up in a quick ponytail and pulled on a pair of jeans with a long sleeve purple shirt. I was putting on my shoes when I heard a honk come from outside my window and I grabbed my phone and quickly ran downstairs and to Stiles' Jeep.

I look over at Stiles as he drives and he looks awful, like he has been up all night. "Stiles are you alright?" I ask worriedly.

Stiles nods running a hand over his face, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just sleep deprivation," he shrugs as if it's nothing.

The ride to Stiles' house was about a fifteen-minute ride and as we were walking into his house Sherriff Stilinski was just leaving, "Oh hello Elena," he greets warmly.

I give him a warm smile back and say quick hello before Stiles drags me up the stairs and into his bed room where he closes the door.

"So what is so important?" I ask Stiles looking around his messy room. Stiles' room is always messy but today it is unusually messy.

Stiles takes a deep breath then looks at me with a serious expression, "Scott's a werewolf," he blurted and I couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of it.

"Seriously Stiles stop being sarcastic and tell me why you brought me here," I tell him still chuckling at what he said.

Stiles raises his eyebrow at me, "I am being serious Elena, I mean look at all of this research," Stiles says handing me a mess of papers.

I didn't bother to look at the papers I just sat them down on his bed, "You really believe this don't you?" I ask and he nods in confirmation.

I can't lie, I mean now that Stiles has said it, it kind of makes sense. The weird changes in behavior and the sudden ability to play lacrosse. I shake my head telling myself I'm becoming paranoid.

"But Stiles there are no wolves in California, plus there is no bite mark to prove he was even bitten," I try to reason with him.

"We aren't talking regular wolves Elena, werewolves like shapeshifters," he tells me becoming excited. "And the bite mark probably healed, Elena everything in him is heightened; his emotions, strengths, and healing ability." Stiles argues.

"I'm not saying I believe you but if Scott is a werewolf should we let him go out with Allison tonight, I mean it is a full moon," I remind him.

Stiles nods, "I've already called Scott over to try and talk to him," he tells me.

I nod and look over at the pile of Stiles' research, "Okay well while we wait I need to catch me up on all of this if you want me on your side," I say.

Stiles goes over to sit on his bed and I follow his lead and he picks up the stack of papers and starts talking and comparing everything to how Scott has been acting.

After about twenty minutes of Stiles reading me his findings he really had me convinced, everything he has said to me makes perfect sense. "Holy shit," I say standing up and turning to face Stiles. Our best friend is a werewolf,"

When Scott finally arrives both Stiles and I are nervous to see how he reacts to this news. "Hey what'd you need I'm getting ready for my date," he says with a smile.

"You have to cancel it Scott," I tell him and I hate crushing his happiness.

Scott looks over at me his smile now gone and replaced with confusion, "What, why?" he asks quickly.

"Because of this Scott," Stiles says handing him a stack of papers.

Scott chuckles and looks at Scott, "How much Adderall have you had Stiles?" he asks.

"A lot but that isn't the point," Stiles stresses. "If you go to that party tonight it could be dangerous," he tells him. "Scott you're a werewolf and tonight is a full moon,"

Scott laughs disbelievingly, "Stiles I'm not a freaking werewolf," he says.

"Look at the signs Scott you no longer need your inhaler, your behavior has been weird lately, and you're suddenly amazing at lacrosse," I tell him.

"Guys everything is my life is somehow perfect why are you two trying to ruin it?" he asks us.

I look to Stiles because now we're the bad guys, "We're trying to help you Scott," Stiles says softly.

"Scott just look at this," Stiles says handing him another book as he makes his way towards Scott's book bag.

"Stiles what're you doing?" Scott asks.

Stiles rummages through Scott's bag until he gets his phone, "I'm calling and canceling the date right now," he says.

And something snapped in Scott because all of a sudden the desk chair flew across the room and Stiles was pinned against the wall while Scott held up a fist.

"SCOTT!" I yell standing from the bed, "Scott get off of him!" I say getting in between them and shoving him back.

Scott's eyes widen in surprise at his sudden actions, "I'm sorry," he says quickly before grabbing his bag and running out.

I look back at Stiles who still hasn't moved, "Are you alright?" I ask him and nods.

I walk back over to the bed and watch as Stiles picks up desk chair but he stops midway and stares at something on the back, "What is it?" I ask walking up. I go stand beside Stiles and sure enough there are claw marks down the back.

"We need to get to that party," Stiles says urgently and I nod in agreement.

Any suspension I had about Scott being a werewolf vanished the moment he flipped out Stiles, he would've never done that if something weren't wrong with him. Stiles drove me to back home and told me he would be back a little between eight and nine.

Once I got home I changed into a pair of black fringy boho shorts with a white crop-top and my black sandals. To waste time I straightened my hair and done a little of my makeup. I was just heading downstairs when I heard Stiles' jeep pull up in the driveway.

I met Stiles outside and he was standing on the passenger side of the jeep dressed in a nice button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. "Okay so my plan is I watch out for Scott and you make sure Allison gets home safely," he says.

"Stiles how can I do that if I'm riding with you?" I ask. Stiles doesn't answer but bites his lips in frustration. "Hold on I'll just sneak my aunt Jenna's keys and drive her car," I tell him as I sneak back inside and grab the keys off the key rack and run back out.

Stiles gives me a high five and gets back into his jeep before driving off and I follow close behind. We pull up to the beach parking spot and hurry down to where the bonfire is. "Wait!" I say grabbing Stiles' arm. "Is Jeremy over there smoking?"

Stiles sighs "That is a problem for a different time, focus Elena," he scolds and I nod focusing on our plan.

I scan the pool of teenager until I finally find Scott and Allison dancing, "Well things don't look to bad, maybe he'll be able to handle this," I tell Stiles and he just rolls his eyes.

Stiles and I walk around so Scott doesn't notice us but we end up running into Bonnie and Caroline, "Elena you're here!" Bonnie gushed.

Stiles stands there awkwardly glaring at Caroline, "I'm going to get a drink, I'll meet up with you in a second," he says before walking away.

"You and Stiles came together?" Bonnie asks a bit confused.

I shake my head, "No we just met up earlier," I lied to her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh please everyone knows you're bound to end up with Scott or Stiles," she laughs.

I make a sour face at the thought, "Do people really think that?" I ask her and she nods.

"Anyway I just spotted the hot new boy so I'm ditching the two of you," she smirks as she saunters off.

Bonnie groans, "Elena you're letting her take your man!" she says. "Go fight for him," she demands.

I laugh and shake my head and I look over to see Allison standing in the dance area alone, "Hey I have to go find Stiles I'll see you later," I tell her before running off to the drinks.

"Stiles, Scott's gone!" I tell him and he looks over and sees that Scott is nowhere in sight.

Stiles nods putting his glass down, "I'll go find Stiles you go get Allison home!" he demands.

I start making my way towards Allison pushing through hordes of drunken teenagers until I am finally in front of Allison. "Hey Allison right?" I ask.

Allison nods, "Yeah how'd you know?" she asks.

"I'm a friend of Scott's," I tell her and she nods. "Look Scott is really sick and he asked me to make sure you were alright," I lied to her.

Allison nodded with a worried expression on her face, "Is Scott alright?" she asks.

I nod, "I mean he should be fine but I think he's having an allergic reaction to something," I lie again, "I think Stiles got it under control but he's going to go him with Stiles,"

Allison nods, "I mean I'm glad he's alright but he was kind of my ride," she chuckled.

I shook my head, "No worried I can get you home," I tell her and lead her to my car.

The drive was very quiet and very awkward but luckily it was less than a ten-minute drive. I pulled into the driveway and gawked at her house, "You have a beautiful home," I tell her as I step out of the car to get a better look.

Allison nods, "It is a family home, it was passed down to us," she tells me.

Suddenly the front door opens and out walks the hottest guy I've ever seen before, "Allison you're home early," he says sarcastically.

Allison rolls her eyes at the guy, "Thanks for the ride home Elena," she says before walking past the guy and into her house.

The nameless guy gives me an intrigued look "Elena is that your name?" he asked taking a step closer to me.

I gulp and nod, "Yes, Elena Gillbert" I tell him.

Damon nods, "You remind of someone I used to know a long time ago," he says with a smile. "Anyways thank you for getting Allison home," he says with a polite nod.

I turn around to get back in my car but was stopped when he decided to speak again, "I'm Damon by the way," he says before walking inside.

I was frozen in my spot for a solid minute before I was able to move again, and suddenly another car pulled in and out stepped Stefan.

"Hello?" he asks confusedly as he walked closer to me.

"Oh hi," I say nervously.

Stefan gives a small smile as he points a finger at me, "Elena right?" he asks and I nod in response. "Elena what're you doing at my house, if I may ask?"

"Oh I brought Allison home from the party because her date got sick," I told him.

Stefan nodded, "Okay well I was going to go to The Grill for some food would you like to join me?" he asks.

I nod, "I mean I'll have to drive myself but sure," I say hoping Stiles has dealt with Scott.

Stefan nods and I step back into my car and lead us to The Grill.


End file.
